


First Gig

by samuelislarryaf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Princess Harry, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Top Louis, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, highschool harry styles, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has a daddy kink, one direction - Freeform, well not really minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelislarryaf/pseuds/samuelislarryaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to be a porn star, and Louis is determined to help get him started in the business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let everyone know that this is my first multiple part story so it's probably not the best ??

Harry kept his head down as he made a beeline through the students in the hallway, trying to quickly make his way to his next class. He hated high school. It was complete bullshit to him. It's not like he even needed an education for what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be a porn star. That's it. He was just pushing his way through endless classes to please his family, which in this case, didn't even give a shit about him. They just wanted to say they had a son who finished high school. After high school, they didn't care what happened to him. They were planning on kicking him out anyway. Harry's bouncy curls and pristine face could get him a porn gig easily, he just wasn't legal yet. Two more weeks, he told himself. Then he would be able to do what he wanted. He had to keep to himself until then, and he had been chatting with a guy online for a while. They were planning on meeting up on his birthday and film his first porno, and needless to say, he was fucking excited.  
After his all of his classes, Harry pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and sent his 'friend' a text.  
“cant wait 2 finally meet u ;)”  
After a few minutes he got a text back saying,  
“I'm looking forward to it too babe xx”  
Harry's heart swelled, biting his lip as he walked out of the front door to the school, almost running into a few students along the way.  
“so r u gonna tell me ur name soon ? or are u gonna keep bein mr mysterious ? :P”  
It was a while before he got a response, and Harry was an impatient little boy. He sent a question mark, soon getting a response.  
“louis”

*

Harry fumbled with his bundle of keys on his keychain, cursing silently to himself when it took him a little longer than a few seconds to find the key he was looking for. He was only seventeen, he shouldn't have nearly as many keys as he has. Harry's keychain was filled, some keys just pointless but he never made an effort to take them off. Once he finally found his house key under all the rest of his pointless, brass keys he unlocked the door with a large sigh. His mom was home, he thought. He kicked his shoes off at the door and closed it behind him, glancing up towards the kitchen. "I'm home," the curly-haired boy yelled, not really expecting a response. He trudged up to his room and dropped his book bag on his bed, flopping down. His butt buzzed.  
“hey”  
The simple text made Harry's stomach flip when he read who it was from. He'd never met this guy, he could be some fifty year old man with a long beard- but he was so sweet, Harry thought.  
“hi louis :)”  
Harry sent back a just as simple text, tossing his phone aside and rolling over onto his belly. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a small squeal. One more week. Then he could meet him without it being illegal. He couldn't wait.

-

A few more days until he was eighteen. It was so, so close and Harry was so excited. He could never give his mom a valid reason why he was so excited to be eighteen other than, “C'mon mom! I can vote, why else?”  
She never really believed him.  
Harry couldn't really blame her though. Earlier in the week, as tragic as it was for him, she found his secret stash of goodies. As in, his dildos, vibrators, ect. Of course, being the caring, loving mother she is, she tossed them out. He hadn't gotten around to going to the local sex shop and getting more though, he had too much work to do.  
But it was Friday.  
He was free, what was a more perfect time? He could just grab his money and be in and out as quick as possible. C'mon, he needs those toys.  
So, Harry grabbed his keys and hopped in his car.

*

Once Harry reached the store he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out, shoving his keys in his pocket and locking the door. He sucked in a breath and pulled his hair into a tight bun as he walked inside, tucking a loose curl behind his ear. Glancing around cautiously he made his way to the back of the store, the pads of his fingers dragging over the boxes of toys. Harry would occasionally pick up a few and read the information on the back, cringing a bit when he read some of them. ‘Big Black Monster Cock’ wasn't really necessary.

He grabbed a few that he thought would suffice and brought them up to the checkout counter, grabbing a small bottle of lube on the way. Harry pushed the stuff onto the counter and shyly looked up at the cashier, his face going red when he read the name. Louis.. He fumbled with his hands when he pulled out his ID and money, shaking slightly when he handed them to the cashier. 

The cashier was fairly hot, if he did say so himself. He had an array of tattoos on his arms and beautiful scruff. It couldn't have been older than a couple days. Harry wondered what it would feel like in between his thighs. Fuck. And his eyes, oh my god. They were a piercing blue, and Harry felt like he was melting on the spot. He needed to hurry. 

The cashier let a small smirk dance on his lips as he rung the stuff up, “Harry, eh?” He asked, reading the name on the ID. 

Harry could only nod. 

“What a lovely name,” was all he said as he bagged his items, put the money in the register and handed Harry his change and his card. Harry gave a quick goodbye and dashed out of there, tossing his things in the passenger seat as he hopped in his car. Fuck.


	2. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis count down the days until they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be a little short im not sure yet ???

Harry had been experimenting all week with his new toys he bought. It was kind of sad, actually. Just because it's all he though about, and all he wanted to do. No, it wasn't to the point where he would skip social plans so he could shove his dildo up his ass, but it was getting there. Not like he had any social plans, anyway; but you get the point. He had maybe,  _just_ maybe sent Louis a few pictures here and there. Only of his face, though. He didn't want Louis to go to jail before he got to meet him. Harry was pretty pleased, though, because Louis would always tell him how much of a pretty little boy he was, or how beautiful he would look with cum filling his deep dimples. Aw. 

*

Harry Styles turns eighteen tomorrow. Eighteen fucking years old. He wonders how time flew by so fast. He also wonders if anyone knows that the first thing he's doing after school tomorrow is filming a porno. No use in wondering though, right? He's thinking this as he walks down the hallway, smiling to himself and recieving a few questioning glances from teachers and students in the hallway. No one usually looks this happy walking through school. Actually, no. Happy was an understandment. Harry didn't think anyone could realize how long he's been waiting to be able to film a porno. He's known he's had the body for it since he was at least fourteen, and it's been one of his dreams ever since. Speaking of dreams.. he just got a text from Louis. 

"Hi, babydoll. I hope you're as excited for tomorrow as I am xx "

Babydoll? Oh, man. His stomach just flipped. And jumped. And sped up at least fifty fucking beats per second.

"definitely! see u soon"

Harry Styles just got called babydoll by some man named Louis that he's filming a porno with tomorrow afternoon after school. Damn. 

****

February first. Today is Harry's birthday.  _It's his fucking birthday._ He's eighteen. It's legal for him to do what he's been dreaming to do since he was fourteen. Holy shit. 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his phone, giggling happily as he read the message from Louis. 

"It's the big day. Can't wait to see you. How's three o'clock sound?' 

Harry's fingers couldn't reach the keyboard fast enough. His response was eager, but not too eager. He wanted to seem professional. 

'yes! thats a great time, see you then xP'

***

Okay. What does someone wear to their first porno? Harry has gone through almost his whole closet and it's currently spread out on his floor and his bed, and he was getting a little aggravated. He couldn't find anything that would show how much of a cock slut he is, but at the same time, he's a good boy and he'll listen. Maybe he should ask Louis. Harry debated for a moment before just picking up his phone, sending a quick text Louis's way. 

'what should i wear? i have no idea' 

He bit his lip nervously, sitting down on his bed and staring at the screen for what seemed like forever before he got a response. 

'Something tight, but easy to get off.'

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. Something tight? Like.. a dress? Or shorts? That didn't really clarify anything, but Harry's still glad he asked. 

'thank u! <3'

He eventually decided on a simple pair of daisy dukes and a white tank top, grabbing his keys and heading out the front door before his mom could ask any questions. Phew.


End file.
